Just Friends?
by kelgirl29
Summary: It is a normal night for Kagome in the Feudal Era, but then she overhears something and doesn't know what it's about. Does Inuyasha only think of her as a friend after all that happened? Confusion, love, and demons,all packed into one story. InuKag!
1. Chapter 1

Just Friends?

**Kagome POV**

I walked over to the tree where I had hung my jacket I was looking for and heard Inuyasha and Miroku talking quitely while bathing in the hot springs near where we were staying for the night.

"Look Inuyasha, if you want her to come back for you, you have to tell her," Miroku said, acting smart like he knew all about women. I stopped where I stood and decided to listen to their conversation. _Hmmf, _I thought, _they're always sneaking up on me and Sango while we're bathing, might as well hear what they're talking about. _Of course, I also wanted to see what 'her' exactly they were talking about.

"What am I going to tell her?" an angry Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku replied, "Well, tell her your feelings. Tell her you love her. Or, you could _show _her your feelings, if you know what I mean," he emphasized the word show, wiggling his eyebrows and sheepishly grinning.

"Keh," came Inuyasha's standard response. "She should already know. I'd think it was obvious."

I snuck a peak at his face. He was blushing, not something I'd get to see him do too often. Who were they talking about? Kikyo? Probably. I sighed and my hands clenched into fists. _I shouldn't be mad, _I thought. Kikyo was his first love. He'd never forget about her. Stupid dog demon, why the hell does he have to be so loyal? It wasn't Kikyo I was mad about, I even feel sorry for her, since Naraku tricked her to her death and all. It was all Inuyasha's fault, why does he have to show feelings for both of us? He _does _show feelings for me, right? Right?!

"But what about the future Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice interupted my second guessings. "She always there for you when you want her, she could just leave again and one day it'll be for good. When we defeat Naraku, she might be out of your life forever. She has no reason to stay with you, not yet anyway. Propose to her like I did with Sango, then she'll be sure to be with you forever."

_Oh, _I thought glumly. _So it must be about Kikyo. She's only there when Inuyasha needs him, and when we defeat Naraku her soul will probably go back to rest unless she has a reason to stay on Earth. It's either that or she'll take Inuyasha with her to hell. _

My mind pondered over the conversation I overheard at the hot springs while we ate our dinner of river fish and rice balls. I was quiet while everyone was talking about the direction we were heading toward next.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said with his mouth stuffed. "You gonna eat that?" He pointed to my untouched fish. I shook my head, and he took it while Shippo was eying him.

"Sheesh Inuyasha," Shippo glared at him. "Have some manners, why don't you? Kagome's a lady, you shouldn't eat with your mouth full and ask for her food."

Inuyasha looked at me to see if I was going to agree with Shippo before he hit him in the head.

"Oww!" Shippo whined. "Why'd you do that for?"

"I think if Kagome cared, she would have said something," he said before stuffing his face with the rest of Shippo's food.

"Hey!! Inuyasha, you big jerk! Gimme that!" Shippo tugged at Inuyasha's red robe of the fire rat. I sighed.

Sango stopped Shippo before Inuyasha hurt him again, "Come on, you guys, do you have to fight like this every single night?"

"I wouldn't if the little fox would just mind his own business," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't if the big dog would just act a little more human," Shippo said, imitating him. Inuyasha hit him again.

I sighed again.

"Kagome, is something wrong? Usually you would have already made sure they stopped," a concerned Miroku asked, finally noticing my sighing.

I shook my head, "Just a little tired." Soon, everyone was sleeping. I was in my sleeping bag, gazing at the stars. Sango was right, it is like this every night. Inuyasha treats everybody the same. Everybody except for Kikyo. He'd never act like that in front of her, never stuff his face like that. Does that mean he only likes me as a friend, like Miroku and Sango? I drifted off, my thoughts provoking nightmares that were not about algebra or school, but about Inuyasha with Kikyo, not me.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I have many ideas, but if you ever want to suggest anything you can! Also tell me if there are any grammar mistakes.**

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Please? xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome POV**

I woke up with a startled gasp from my nightmares and looked around. It wasn't dawn yet, but the sky was getting brighter. Unfortunately, Inuyasha always slept with one eye open.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned whisper, not wanting to wake the others.

_Great._ I thought. _The only person awake is the only person I don't want to talk to. _He was now sitting right next to me, studying the anger and annoyance in my eyes. I was dreaming about him with Kikyo of course, him leaving me to die just so he could be with her.

"Well are you sick or somethin'? Why'd you wake up?" he asked, getting impatient.

"Inuyasha, take your own advice and mind your own business," I said, laying back down and turning so I was facing away from him.

"Kagome!" he said, getting annoyed that I'd turned away from him. "Kagome, I know something's up with you. You were way too quiet and out of it last night. You usually never think that much! You have one of those stupid tests coming up again or something?"

That did it. "Oh! What are you calling me then, stupid? I never think that much, huh? What's that supposed to mean? And my tests aren't stupid, they're very important! I can't believe you're the one telling me that I don't think that much, with you always going off with Kikyo without a second thought about me!" I grumbled, letting all of my anger out.

"What?? What does Kikyo have to do with any of this, Kagome?" I glanced up at his face and saw him angry at first, and then very confused. I boiled with anger.

"Ugh! Sit Inuyasha! Just sit, you stupid dog! Sit!!" And he did alright, with three hard smacks to the ground and him yelping in pain that woke up the rest of the gang.

"Where's the demon?" Miroku said in a sleepy voice, lifting his head up quickly. The others looked around too, to see me looking angrily at a hurt Inuyasha on the ground. I was too angry to apologize, so I stomped off.

"He's such a bastard," I grumbled to myself. "Why did I even like him from the beginning? He picks on little kids like Shippo, and he's always saying nasty things to me. He's also selfish and arrogant. I should've just dated Hojo back home. Too bad we're not near the well, or else that's where I'd be going." I sat down next to a tree that I'd walked to, far enough so that someone would have to come looking for me if they wanted to talk to me.

**Inuyasha POV**

_Ugh! Woman!_ I thought angrily while my face dug into the dirt, Kagome's sits making my back ache if I tried to sit up. _What the hell did I do now? _

Miroku wiped the sleep out of his eyes and came over to me, lifting me straight and placing my back against a tree.

"Thanks Miroku," I gratefully said, wincing. Miroku was the only one who decided to fully wake up and help me, while Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went back to sleep.

"Now," he said with a yawn. "Would you mind explaining to me what happened with you and Kagome?" This is why Miroku is my best friend. Sango would have just yelled at me for annoying Kagome, as would Shippo, but Miroku understands.

"I don't know!" I growled. "She woke up, I asked her what's wrong, she said that I should mind my own business, and then I told her that I noticed she was quiet at dinner, and then she thought I called her stupid, and she got really pissed off at me!"

"Okay," Miroku sighed. "What did you say to her that made her think you called her stupid?"

"I said, 'You usually never think that much.' I guess she took it the wrong way," I said, realizing how she could have heard it.

The sun started to rise. Miroku woke everybody up.

"C'mon guys, it's a new day, a new journey awaits us!" He said, while chewing on some bread from Kagome's bag for breakfast.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "I heard her and Inuyasha arguing this morning. Did he do something stupid again?"

I smacked him in the head while Miroku explained what had happened.

"I better go see what's the matter with her. If Inuyasha goes, it might just make her even angrier," Sango said, standing up and stretching. "You guys pack camp up; when I get Kagome we can leave."

Miroku put our stuff in Kagome's big backpack while Shippo ate some of her Ninja food. I sat with my legs crossed on a hill nearby and watched the sun rise, hoping I wouldn't have to apologize to Kagome, since I did nothing wrong. I also hoped that she wouldn't apologize to me like she always does; I hoped we could just say good morning to each other and get this show on the road. We were supposed to be heading North, where we last had heard of Naruku's whereabouts.

I sniffed the air and sensed a slight demonic aura and a sickly sweet sent.

"Hey, Miroku," I called back to camp, turning my head and feeling a little woozy. The camp was deserted, and I couldn't smell the little fox demon or the monk's sent. Kagome's belongings were thrown to the ground. "Aw fu-," I started, but was caught off. Strong hands wrapped around my head, covering my mouth.

"Kkkyo," I managed to mumble and gasp as she turned me around. Was this really her? Why is she doing this?

_It can't be her of course, _I thought as she evilly grinned at me still in her grasp. _It's obviously just an asshole of a demon impersonating her. But…even so, I can't….it looks so much like her…I can't hurt her. I can't be sure. _

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took over a week to post it, but hey, it's longer than the first one and I've been pretty busy. I hope Inuyasha's POV was good too.**

**Did anyone read Breaking Dawn? Pretty craptastic…( **

**And what about the manga they came out with for Maximum Ride? I haven't been to my bookstore yet, but I'm going to buy it.**

**Anywho, I left you guys with a cliffhanger! –devilish grin- **

**Review!! xD**

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

What happened in the last chapter:

_Inuyasha POV_

"_Hey, Miroku," I called back to camp, turning my head and feeling a little woozy. The camp was deserted, and I couldn't smell the little fox demon or the monk's sent. Kagome's belongings were thrown to the ground. "Aw fu-," I started, but was caught off. Strong hands wrapped around my head, covering my mouth._

"_Kkkyo," I managed to mumble and gasp as she turned me around. Was this really her? Why is she doing this?_

_It can't be her of course, I thought as she evilly grinned at me still in her grasp. It's obviously just an asshole of a demon impersonating her. But…even so, I can't….it looks so much like her…I can't hurt her. I can't be sure. _

**Shippo POV**

"Inuyasha," I called out, "Inuyasha!!" I looked under a rock. Not like the big old stupid dog would fit there anyways, he's not a mastermind of disguise like me anyways.

"We've been looking for hours!" I yelled to Miroku who was looking around the village. "Can't we take a break? I want some lunch...he'll probably come back soon anyways."

Kilala landed next to me, causing me to jump. Sango climbed off and said, "I didn't have any luck either, no sight of him or Kagome." Sango couldn't find where Kagome went this morning, and we had no luck of finding Inuyasha. Just great.

"He probably went to look for her or something, since she ran off before he did," Miroku suggested. "I agree with Shippo, let's eat." He grabbed Kagome's backpack.

"But this doesn't seem right to me," I said. "Kagome wouldn't leave without her backpack, and if Sango went to look for Kagome before Inuyasha left, why would he have gone too?"

Sango sighed, "Maybe Kagome's right, and he has been seeing Kikyo again. Maybe he saw her Shikigami **(A/N those are what they are called, right?)** and decided to follow them. He'll probably be back soon enough."

"Maybe," Miroku agreed, "but that still doesn't explain where Kagome ran off to."

We all sighed at once. _I just hope they're not in trouble. _I worried. _Stupid Inuyasha…even I'm smart enough to tell people where I'm going before I leave…and Kagome is like a mother to me, why would she abandon me? _None of this seemed right to me.

**Kagome POV**

I lifted my leg over the big brown horse that was standing in front of me. Luckily, the private school I go to teaches horseback riding. I steadied myself, putting my hands on the back of Hojo's shoulders. (A/N the one in the feudal era)

"I didn't know they had horses in Ancient Japan," I said to Hojo once I was securely on the horse.

"Oh yes, she was a gift from my cousins from the mainland," he turned around and smiled at me. "A lot easier then walking on foot all of the time. But you don't have to, right? You have that half-demon who can carry you and run pretty fast, and that other demon that can fly. So why are you by yourself now?"

I'd run into Hojo earlier, and asked him if he could take me to the well since he was going in that direction. I didn't tell him that'd I'd run away from Inuyasha. "Oh yeah, umm, I got lost," I lied.

"They'll know to find me in Kaede's village," at least they probably would. "So, where are you going Hojo?" I distracted him, not wanting him to question me anymore.

"Oh, same old, just trying to get rid of another family curse," he said in a sarcastic tone.

I forgot; he always had a problem with something. "Is that the third one now? What is it this time?" I gasped, faking enthusiasm. Usually I'd be concerned, but I was in a really grumpy mood.

"Well it's just like the rest of them you know, a demon curse, but on a necklace this time…" he continued, but I wasn't interested and was really tired so I sort of dozed off a bit.

Next thing I knew, the horse came to a stop right by Kaede's house.

"Kagome! What are ye doing here? And where's Inuyasha?" The old woman said, talking in her weird speech.

"Oh, hello Kaede," I said while Hojo helped me off the horse. "I'm not really sure where he is at the moment. Not that I really care," I lied to myself, and sighed.

"In a fight again, are ye two? I thought ye where getting along," she said, confused.

I grimaced, "I thought we were too."

She patted me on the shoulder. "He still has feelings for me sister," she stated.

"So, does that mean you two broke up?" Hojo asked, and I completely forgot he was standing there.

I blushed, "Uh...we were never going out."

"Oh?" his face brightened.

"You are off to the well, Kagome?" Kaede interrupted, saving me from even more embarrassment.

"Oh, yes. I was planning on going home for a while. If the others come looking for me, you can tell them I'll be back soon," I told her.

"Of course," she said, and then left me alone with Hojo.

He looked at me. "Would you mind if I walked you to the well?" he asked, smiling a smile that I couldn't refuse.

"Why not?" I said and leaded the way. Hojo was unusually quiet, and we both walked silently to the well.

"Here's my stop," I said when we arrived. He nodded. "Well, thanks for everything Hojo," I said and turned to the well.

"Wait!" he said, and grabbed hold of my elbow before I could hop into the well. "I…well…" he stuttered.

"I want you to bare my children Kagome."

**Sorry it took me a few weeks. I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I still can't write that much…**

**Anyways, school just started for me, so I'll be a little busy, but I'll try to update at least once a month.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Review!!**


End file.
